


Ciąża

by Yunoha



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunoha/pseuds/Yunoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedno głupiutkie zdanie Starka i jego następstwa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciąża

– Chyba jestem w ciąży... – Padły niby obojętne słowa zza tabletu. W pierwszej chwili nikt nie zareagował, ale potem rozpoczęła się burza.

– Gratuluję, Człowieku z Żelaza! – Jako pierwszy zaczął gromowładny bóg, porywając Starka w swoje ramiona. Geniusz nie przejął się opuszczonym na ziemię StarkPadem. Zrobi lepszy. I tak mu się ostatnio nudziło.

– Dzięki, Piorunku... – wystękał słabszym głosem, czując jak bóg wyrywa z jego płuc oddech.

– Opanuj się, Thorze – mruknęła Romanow, przerywając czytaną dotąd książkę. – Stark nie może być w ciąży.

– No właśnie, w końcu nie ważne jaki jest genialny, pozostaje facetem z jajami. Z JAJAMI. Nie jest babką. – Dołączył do niej łucznik.

– To co? Mój brat normalnie rodził dzieci – obruszył się blondyn. – Myślałem, że Migdarczycy też tak potrafią.

Powoli opuścił mężczyznę na fotel, który wręcz pijanym wzrokiem patrzył na swój brzuch, glaszcząc się po nim.

– Twój brat rodził zmutowane zwierzęta!

– Z technicznego punktu widzenia, męska ciąża nie jest pojęciem abstrakcyjnym. Słyszałem już o tym kilka razy – odezwał się nagle Banner nadwyraz spokojnie, chociaż w pierwszej chwili zdawał się być zaskoczony.

– No ja nie mogę! – wydarł się Clint, wczepiając palce w swoje włosy, tylko ze względu na ich długość nie wyrywając ich. – Niech ktoś coś im powie! – spojrzał błagalnie na agentkę i Kapitana.

– To nie moje dziecko. – Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami, wracając do czytania i szturchając stopą nogę osłupiałego Steve’a.

– B-będę ojcem? – wyjąkał na pograniczu niedowierzania i wzruszenia.

Clint już się nie odezwał, zbierając szczękę z podłogi.


End file.
